In this information age, people need to be well informed and organized to effectively carry out day-to-day activities, especially when they are traveling and away from their “home” base where they normally conduct their business. As a result, use of mobile devices which facilitate mobile communications, such as wireless telephones, is ubiquitous.
Wireless phones conveniently allow users while traveling to call and communicate with other people. In case a user cannot remember the telephone number of a contact or it is not handy, or the user wants to obtain directions and other information concerning, e.g., restaurants, theaters, etc., he or she can call an information assistance provider for assistance which includes, e.g., an operator, a voice server, etc. To that end, an expansive network of communication call centers has been established which provides users with nationwide assistance.
Email messaging has in recent years become a widespread tool used for communicating. Many individuals maintain email accounts with different email service providers (ESPs), e.g., America Online (AOL), Hotmail, etc. However, a shortcoming of common telephones, including wireless phones, is their inability to access email messages in such accounts.